Romeo's Fate
by namine323
Summary: When Draco's sister is faced with her own difficult choices which way will she ultimately lean? Will she stick to keeping the honour of her family or will she branch off and decided to make her own legacy, her own decisions on who she is? Will she be able to grow out of her shy demeanor and protect the ones she loves or fall in line with the rest? Only one way to find out.(Fred/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! ****Wow, so this will be my very first fanfic in about 10 years or more. I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I finally just couldn't suppress it anymore and after years of work and university I found myself having quite a bit of free time so I gave in to writing it, especially with all these new Harry Potter games and such that have come out. XD**

**Please feel free to leave a review and comment, especially when it comes to the British slang and spelling, as I am, in fact, from the states and I want it to be as correct as possible. I'm not sure if I can edit an already published work here (this will be the very first thing I've ever published on FanFiction lol) but I would like to know for future use. ^-^**

**And, of course, all characters (besides my own OCs) as well as rights belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

* * *

_Kaileena stares, watching Fred's form blur into the distance as George drags her off out of the Forsaken Forest. Tears brimming her eyes as shouts of the older Weasley twin's name escape out her lips._

_"We have to get you out of here!" George yells grabbing the brunette by the top of the shoulders turning her to face him. "Fred will be fine, we have a plan. He's just distracting him long enough for me to get you somewhere safe."_

_"He'll kill him! We have to help him!" She tries to wiggle free of the younger twin's grip, the sharp wind whipping the both of them in the face.  
_

_"I will come back after you're safe. I promised him, I promised Fred I would get you to safety no matter what and I promise you now I will come back to help him after you are safe."_

_She calms down at his words, her body stiff and head down. The eerie glow of the Dark Mark hovering in the sky the only thing illuminating their figures. "It will be too late by then..." She mumbles, George not hearing her as he lets her go to ready his wand to Apperate the both of them, hoping to Merlin the ban-spell was still lifted._

_Just as George feels his body begin to morph Kaileena forcibly pulls away from him. "I'm sorry."_

_"NO!" She hears him shout before he disappears with a pop behind her as she runs back into the forest as fast as her body could take her. Breathing heavily and tears staining her pale cheeks Kaileena does her best to dodge protruding tree roots through her blurry stinging eyes._

_No, this was not how it was going to end, she was going to save him no matter what, no matter what she would have to give... please don't let it be too late._

_How did her life come to this? She wondered, she just wanted a normal school life, normal experiences. No, none of this was ever supposed to happen... Where did it all go wrong?_

* * *

Kaileena Malfoy stood in awe as she gazed upon the rows and rows of long rectangular dusty boxes. She knew of Ollivander's before they arrived, of course, having passed it many times on their trips to Diagon Alley but she never imagined there to be so many wands inside; stacked from the floor all the way up to the ceiling.

"Close your mouth, dear." Her mother says while stepping up to the counter. "It's not ladylike to gawk."

"Yes mother." Kaileena quickly closes her mouth as she shuffles up to her mother's side.

"Ahhh Narcissa Black!" An older man emerges from the back room, his white messy hair sticking out in every direction. "Cedar, nine inches, unicorn hair core, nice and flexible. I wondered when you would be coming back into my shop."

"Hello Garrick it's been a long time indeed."

"I see it is that time for Kaileena here to finally get her wand." He claps, rubbing his hands together in excitement, the idea of pairing another young witch with their destined wand exciting him; he would never grow tired of it. "Now, Mrs. Malfoy, where is Draco? I had assumed you all would arrive together." Ollivander finally addressing the woman by her proper married name as he asked the whereabouts of Kaileena's fraternal twin. The fact he already knew their names without being prior introduced did not surprise the eleven year old in the slightest.

"He is still at Madam Malkin's finishing up his robes. He will be joining us as soon as he is done."

"Very good, very good. Come along young one, we shall get you started first." He gestures for Kaileena to follow. She looks up at her mother, her eyes asking if it was alright to follow him. Narcissa nods her daughter along.

As Kaileena leaves to follow Mr. Ollivander a measuring tape floating in midair begins to measure her right arm. "I assume you're right handed like your mother and father?" The older man asks looking at the measurement the tape shows him.

"Yes, sir."

"Let's see here." He mumbles to himself as he looks up and down the piles upon piles of wand boxes. He begins making a clicking noise as he wanders further along the row. "Ah, here we are. This one seems to be promising. Eight in a half inches, pine, unicorn hair and slightly springy." The man carefully takes the wand out of its padded box and places it in the young girl's hand. "Well, how does it feel?"

She hesitates, unsure on how to answer. "The handle feels comfortable."

"Of course it does, it's an Ollivanders; but that's not what I'm asking. If you are unsure then just give it a flick, the wand will know if you're the one or not. Just something simple, come on."

Kaileena nods, taking a deep breath in before she utters one of the few spells she currently already knows. "Lumos." She opens her eyes, expecting to see a bright light at the end of the wand but frowns when she sees nothing. Strange…whenever she used her mother's wand to read late at night that spell always worked.

Ollivander hums in concentration as he takes the wand back, putting it away in its original resting place. He begins to click his tongue again, his fingers grazing a row of boxes as he walks the aisle. Kaileena watches him intently, intrigued on the routine he's begun while going through each row of wands. Did it usually take this long to find one? She began to get worried. He only let her try one so far after all, shouldn't she try more?

Ollivander's fingers finally stop at another box; he begins to take it out but suddenly stops. He pauses for a moment, his eyes staring forward. Kaileena couldn't read the expression on his face as he lets go of the original one he was grabbing and brings his hand to the one straight to the left of it. The white haired man slowly brings out the box and stares at it momentarily before turning to Kaileena with, yet again, another unreadable expression.

Mr. Ollivander's face quickly upturns into a smile, hiding the confusion that presently haunted him. "Here you are. Try this one." He hands her the wand. "Eleven and a quarter, pliant, dragon heartstring…willow." He finishes patting her on the shoulder.

The moment she took it in her hand she could feel a warmth where her hand and fingers touched the handle. The warm feeling spread going up her arm into her body. "I feel warm." Ollivander closes his eyes at her words.

Now willow was indeed an uncommon wood but it wasn't too strange for Garrick Ollivander to find a match for this wood. However, the usual handlers were always skittish, nervous and most importantly unsure of themselves. As he stares down at the girl he sees none of that in her, especially with how high class her Pure-Blood family is, although he will admit she did seem a titbit shy.

A broad proud smile spreads across her face when a bright light emits from the tip of the wand at her spell command. Ollivander smiles as well, yes, there was something different about this young girl compared to the rest of her family. Never have any of his wands been wrong, he knew she was hiding deeper insecurities than she let on for the wand told him. Yet even with the hidden insecurities he knew she had amazing potential as long as she learned who she was as a person in time. Mr. Ollivander ultimately decided to keep all he's learned about her to himself.

The only words he utters for her to hear, "Those who have furthest to travel will go farthest with willow."

The eleven year old looks up at him in confusion, however, he gives no explanation before pushing her back to the front of the store towards her mother to purchase her brand new wand. Draco, having arrived sometime while they were in the back, was standing by Narcissa telling her about a strange, obviously confused and oblivious boy he had met at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

* * *

The day finally arrived for the Malfoy twins to be off, headed for their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kaileena said her goodbyes to their house elf, Dobby, having expressed her nervousness to him the night before in secret.

She wasn't exactly friends with the small being but she was one of the only members of the family that showed him kindness. And for that he tried to make as much extra time for the Young Mistress as he could without getting on the Master's bad side. After all, Dobby noticed that outside of spending time with the Mistress the Young Mistress didn't really have anyone she called a friend, much like himself. Even the Young Master had his two lackeys that would come to the manor every once in a while. Dobby didn't much care for the Young Master's friends because they treated him like dirt just as the Young Master and Master did.

Once the family arrives at the station the twins say their goodbyes to their mother and father. Kaileena lingering longer with her mother while Draco with his father.

"I am so thrilled for you, dear. You and Draco are going to have such a nice time at Hogwarts." Narcissa remarks, remembering fondly of her time at Hogwarts and the Slytherin clique following her wherever she yet. "I'm sure you and your dorm mates will become fast friends."

"And stay away from those filthy muggle-born. It's already bad enough that that fool Dumbledore is Headmaster." Lucius Malfoy walks up to the two females with a snare. Draco, beside him, nods in agreement with his father's statement. "We should have sent you two to attend Durmstrang like I originally wanted." He mumbles.

"This is so much better." Narcissa smiles at her two children lovingly. "They'll be so much closer to us now and plus they'll have the honour of continuing the line into Slytherin House." The girl stays quiet as the rest of her family begin to discuss Slytherin and all its above-average qualities and how superior Slytherin is to the other houses.

What if she didn't get Slytherin? Draco and her parents were so sure they would get Slytherin. Why did she feel different? After all, she was a Malfoy, all Malfoys are Slytherins... She gazes off with worry down the platform, watching all the people weave in and out of the crowd as her family beside her continues to drone on with each other. She wasn't necessarily staring at anything in particular, just watching the blur of the crowd trying to calm her mind.

Suddenly a large group of red catches her eye. They were much brighter than the rest of the people around… and much louder. Although Kaileena couldn't actually hear what they were saying she could hear the sounds of their voices. There was an older plump woman, presumably the mother, a young petite girl stood by her side, a lanky boy, looking about the same age as Kaileena and Draco, was getting smothered by the mother's hugs and an older slim boy who was already in his school robes, the young girl noted that they were red, she recalled her mother mentioning that was Gryffindor colour during her prep lessons. Kaileena also notices they had a pair of twins as well, although these twins were identical, stocky, very tall, although she did notice one seemed slightly taller than the other, and seemed to always be laughing and smiling. Every single one of them had red ginger hair.

She knew this family. She recalls hearing her father speak about another pure-blood family with all red hair. She remembers he did not speak highly of them, calling them blood-traitors. Although she didn't understand why or even what exactly a blood-traitor is; the topic of that discussion was more between her parents than herself and she knew from past experiences to not get involved with her father's business.

Narcissa gently rests one of her hands on her daughter's shoulder. "Come along dear. It's time to board." The older woman had her other hand on her son's back, not noticing Kaileena's delay, guiding him towards one of the car entrances of the Hogwarts Express. She let's go of her daughter to fully hug her son goodbye.

Kaileena didn't realise she was still staring at the happy faces of the ginger family until one of the twins looks over, feeling eyes on him. He mutters something to his twin brother, his cheeky grin falling from his face, now just a crooked smirk. The eleven year old quickly looks away as the other twin looks over at her as well. She runs up to stand beside her mother and father again, out of view from the other family.

Kaileena rests her hand on her heart, trying to slow down the quickness. Why was she staring so intently at them? If her mother knew she would scold her for sure. One of the many etiquette lessons she had growing up was how rude staring is. She was just grateful neither her mother nor her father noticed her watching them. No doubt her father would have been cross, both for the staring and because of the object of what she was staring at. She knew her father hated them she just couldn't remember why or even what their family name was. No matter, she didn't dwell on it too long. It wasn't a concern of hers; she just wanted to get through school without making enemies if possible…

"Oi, Georgie, lookie there, seems like someone is having a daze." The first twin jokes looking up and catching the stare of a young brunette girl. As soon as he locks eyes with her, she quickly looks away and runs up behind what looks to be her parents. He pushes the unwanted lingering image of her doe blue eyes out of his mind.

"Aye Freddie, so it seems, right through us I would say. Looks like a first year." George, the second twin, notices the two adults she just ran to. "'Ey, mum!" George yells under his breath. His mother looks over, slightly annoyed that her goodbye to her little Ron was interrupted. She notices him staring up in the platform and follows his gaze. "Isn't that-"

"Oh, Merlin's beard!" Molly, the ginger family's mother, hisses. "I had forgotten the Malfoy twins were the same year as Ron."

"Oh, you don't say?" Fred and George say in unison smirking at each other, the idea of pranking the kids of the man who constantly makes their dad's life hard enticing.

"Twins though? They don't even look alike, not even the same hair colour!" Fred grimaces.

"I don't know Fred," He tilts his head, "they got the same nose to me." He jokes with a laugh.

"You do know fraternal twins, like the Malfoys over there, are actually much more common than paternal ones like yourselves?"

"Oh, buggar off, Percy!" Fred jokes while his older brother, Percy, rolls his eyes before hugging his mother and entering the train car. Fred looks back at the ominous family down the platform. "Meeting Harry Potter and sniping out the Malfoys all before the train ride. It looks like we have some work ahead of us to keep this year interesting, wouldn't you agree, George?"

"Indeed, Fred. A challenge I very much look forward to."

"Don't you two even think about it!" Their mother's stern voice breaking them from their scheming eye contact. Her finger pointing warningly at their faces. "The last thing your father needs at work is more trouble."

"But mum-"

"Not a single word! What do you think will happen if you two pull some trick on them?" Now her fists are resting on her hips, daring her two cunning twins to speak back to her. "They'll tell their father and he'll do Merlin knows what to make your father's life harder! Is that what you want?"

The two look down, their movements perfectly mirrored. "No mum."

"Good! Now off you go. I don't want to hear you two causing trouble this year." She shoos them away towards the train entrance Percy had just went through only minutes before. What she didn't see was the twins smirk at each other before disappearing in the compartment.

* * *

Of course Kaileena knew who Harry Potter was. Who didn't? The Boy Who Lived. She also didn't miss all the chatter and rumours about him on the train up to Hogwarts. Although she was slightly fascinated she didn't go about the train looking for him like everyone else. She stayed in the compartment with her brother and his two friends, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, keeping to herself while the other three conversed, mostly about what they looked forward to in the year and, of course, the occasional belittling of other students, alright, frequently that. She was used to it by now, although all four knew each other for many years she would not consider Draco's friends her friends and she was okay with that.

It was a rather peaceful ride for her so far which she quite enjoyed, keeping to herself while she watched the scenery go by outside. At least it was until three new faces showed up at the compartment for a visit. They all seemed to be older than the original four children; she guessed maybe two to four years between the three of them. Why do they always come as a trio? She wondered.

The one that seemed the oldest spoke first. "Make room boys." His voice was scratchy and deep. Kaileena couldn't help but take notice of his front crooked teeth that seemed to be too large for his mouth. He didn't even bother giving a single glance at the young brunette girl as him and his crew piled in and took seats around. Two of them sat close to the door by Draco and one sat right across from Kaileena by the window.

"Hey, you're Marcus Flint." Draco lit up. "The captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team." Draco and his friends had always been heavily into flying and Quidditch so it didn't much surprise the girl when he already knew who the captain was on the Slytherin team before even getting to Hogwarts; in fact, it wouldn't have surprised her in the least if between him, Gregory and Vincent they knew the whole team already.

"That's right." Marcus' voice sounded like a growl to Kaileena, she didn't much care for it. Of course, she would never say that out load. "I'm assuming you know Pucey and Yaxley over there then?"

Of course they did, just as she had guessed.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."He says with confidence and swagger. "This here is Crabb and Goyle." He points to each one. "And my sister, Kaileena over there."

Kaileena gives a formal hello after her brother introduces her. Hearing her mother's words, 'a lady should never be rude', echo in her mind.

She looks down at her lap when the boys start discussing Quidditch amongst themselves again; glad to not have to join their conversation outside of the initial acknowledgement. Relishing in her own quiet corner.

"You as wound up as your brother about first years not being able to play also?" She looks up startled. Was that what they were talking about? Of course, Draco has been complaining about that rule for the past month only natural he would bring it up again with the actual team present. But…now someone was talking to her? She looks over at the source of the voice. It was the older boy that sat directly across from her.

She smiles, polite mode reactivating. "Oh, no. Not really, no."

"Don't like Quidditch or something?"

She properly looks at the boy sitting in front of her now. He had short dirty blonde hair, slightly spiked in the front and a very broad square chin. His shallow dark grey eyes fixated on her face. He wasn't unattractive to say the least. He looked to be about two or three years older than her. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she had met, or at least, seen him somewhere before.

"It's not that I don't like it… I mean, I just-" She pauses trying to find the right words. "I just never got into it like Draco." She looks over at her brother sitting with the other four, none of them paying any attention to the two by the window.

"I see, alright. Fair enough." He shrugs with a smile. "But you just got to promise me one thing."

Promise? Kaileena didn't know him. Why would she promise him anything? "Okay…" She mentally curses herself.

"You have to go to at least one of our games this year. Just one, that's all I'm asking."

"Oh! Oh, of course. I'm sure Draco is planning on dragging me to one anyway." She sighs in relief at his request. The sigh doesn't go unnoticed; however he ultimately decides to ignore it.

"Colton." He presents his hand, remembering Marcus had only introduced him by his last name. "Colton Yaxley."

"Kaileena Malfoy." She smiles, shaking his hand very shortly.

"I know, I remember." He smirks.

Kaileena looks up at him raising an eyebrow. "Have we met before? I have to admit you do seem familiar…"

"You're brother introduced you a little ago." Colton chortles.

"Oh…yes." The girl looks back down at her lap with a blush. Didn't have to laugh...

"But yes, we have met before. I didn't think you would remember since it was about seven years ago. You were what? Only four? I was seven. My father and I were invited to Malfoy Manor to meet with your father and mother."

Kaileena thinks back, trying to remember all those years ago. "Oh yes, you two stayed for dinner afterwards." She did remember her father hosting a few of his old 'colleagues' as he put them and Yaxley was a name that did ring a bell. She most certainly knew the Yaxley name from the Sacred Twenty-Eight list.

While now recalling names from the Sacred Twenty-Eight list her mind flashed back to the ginger family at the station. Who were they? She knew they had to be the blood-traitors her father was talking about not too long ago, but what was their family name? Obviously not her own name of Malfoy, nor Black and now Yaxley and Flint were crossed off, she continued to erase obvious no's throughout the list. At moments like these she was grateful she had strict memorisation lessons with her mother.

"Yeah, that's right! Good memory. I'm impressed." Her mind snaps back to the conversation at hand. Bloody hell, why did they pop into her mind? She shakes her head, dismissing the thought of them away…even though she narrowed it down to just eight possible names from the list.

"Although, I do admit I don't remember much of that evening."

It becomes silent between them again neither one knowing where to take the conversation next. While Kaileena did find Colton to be one of the friendliest in the compartment she found herself having trouble trying to keep up with the small talk, she knew she wasn't good at it and just wanted it to end.

"I think I'm going to change into my robes." She suddenly stands up. "Just so I don't have to worry about it later." Her bundle now in hand. "Draco you should do the same."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I will after." He waves her off as she leaves the compartment.

The young girl takes her time changing into her new school robes, not in a hurry to get back to the crowded box. She looks at her plain black robes in the small bathroom mirror after fixing the Hogwarts pin to her tie. In just a couple of hours there will be a colour attached to these. There was an entire household and now an entire train cab all expecting it to be green… Please Merlin, let it be green…

Once she finally exits the bathroom and heads back , to her surprise, and secretly delight, she finds that the three older boys have left and Draco, Gregory and Vincent were also already in their black robes. She must have taken longer than she thought.

"Good, you've changed. You boys look nice in your robes." They return the compliment while she takes her old seat by the window. The rest of the ride she was glad to be left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Happy Official Chapter One you guys!**

****Now this chapter was pretty fun because it gave me the chance to really do in depth research on wands which I actually really enjoyed. There were many woods and cores I went through with Kaileena but ultimately decided what I decided because I didn't want her to have the same wood as either Draco or Harry but I wanted her wand to really portray her personality and who she is as a person right now, something that starts small but, if given the right guidance, could grow into something really amazing. And since it was never actually said what Narcissa's wand was made from I got to have the pleasure of creating her's of what I think it would be, something that I thought matched her motherly nature.****

**So, wands are fun. According to my Pottermore my wand is Spruce wood with Dragon Heartstring core, 12 1/2'' and slightly springy. What about you? I would love to hear. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun fact time!**

**So, much like our MC (which I will rant about her name in my notes next chapter), I had a lot of trouble ultimately deciding on Colton's final name. I knew I wanted his name to start with a C like his dad's, Corban Yaxley who is a real character from JK Rowling, I only created his son. His name in the very beginning, while just brainstorming, started out as Camden but when I said his full name, first and last, out loud it just didn't hit the ear right. When I began writing his name ended up being Creed, which I actually quite liked and it was that for awhile but then I stopped liking it because I realised the similarity of Credence's name from Fantastic Beasts. XD I know, I just couldn't let it go, even though they are two completely different names, I suck, I know XD. So back to the name grind, I ended up with Colton, which I actually like very much, especially since it's such an old name with a long history, like his dad's name.**

**Enjoy! (Insert usual copyright stuff here... (；´∀｀))**

* * *

Kaileena stares nervously ahead as she and the rest of the first years are lead up to two very large doors by a very large man himself. A feeling she couldn't shake the moment she exited the train and all through the boat ride to the castle. In fact, her nervousness only got worse the moment she saw the grand castle in the distance. Now finally at the top the young girl exhales, hoping to relieve some of the nerves haunting her. In front of them stood an older witch with elegant black and emerald green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The big bearded man steps aside.

"Thank you, Hagrid." And with that, the man named Hagrid smiles, turns and begins to descend the stairs. Back to take care of the boats they had left at the docks by the boat house she assumed.

Professor McGonagall stood, stoic, waiting for the crowd of first years in front of her to quiet down completely. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She greeted. "The start of term banquet will begin but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Draco looks over at his sister and two mates with a rather large grin with the mention of Slytherin, Kaileena does her best to return it, trying not to show her uneasiness. "Each has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. Now, while you are here, your house will be something like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour." She examines each one of the new students in front of her momentarily. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." And with that she left through the large doors behind her.

With the leave of Professor McGonagall Draco looks over at Crabbe and Goyle with a smirk and nods. Kaileena knits her brows together in confusion as the three step past her heading for the front of the line of students.

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. So, it's you then?" Draco steps in front of a boy with slightly skewed black hair and perfectly round glasses, almost perfectly matching the description of the boy Draco had run into only a month prior at Madam Malkin's robe shop. Everyone around them starts whispering. Kaileena also can't help but look over and stare momentarily, so this was him? He seemed rather ordinary but then again he was just an eleven year old like herself. What was she expecting? She didn't even know. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." He nods in their direction behind him. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The red head standing next to Harry Potter snickered, Kaileena instantly recognises him as one of the members of the ginger family that caught her attention on the train platform. Now the nagging feeling of his name reappearing.

"Think my name is funny, do you?" Draco continues, now glaring at the ginger boy. "No need to ask who you are. My Father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."Kaileena's eyes widen. What was Draco doing? Did Father tell him to do this? She knew Draco can be a hot head but she didn't think on the very first day and right in front of the whole first year class he would already be making enemies, the term hasn't even officially started yet.. She did not approve, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it; she didn't have the confidence like Draco did. Plus how could Draco have remembered their name and not her? She was mentally kicking herself. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter." Kaileena was thanking Merlin Draco decided not to drag her into this. The last thing she wanted in her years at Hogwarts was confrontation. "Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." And with that Draco extends his hand for Harry to shake. Kaileena watches, shaking her head in disbelief.

Harry just looks down at Draco's outstretched hand and then back up to him. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thank you." Kaileena looks up at her brother's face with worry, a slight pink appearing on his cheeks. Luckily Professor McGonagall arrives behind him, patting him on the shoulder with a rolled up parchment.

Draco glares at Harry one last time before heading back to his spot next to his sister, his two mates behind him. Kaileena looks over at Draco as they all start to follow the older witch into the Great Hall. Kaileena knew he would be anger sulking later. It was very rare that they didn't get what they want, even for her. She just reacted to it better having been taught more from their mother rather than their father like Draco was. The blonde twin looks over at his brunette counterpart, feeling her stare. She just smiles at him; he scoffs and rolls his eyes but none the less still returns the smile.

Satisfied at Draco's reaction of seemingly calming down, Kaileena finally gets to look around the Great Hall as they make their way to the front. The larger than life chamber was filled with thousands of floating candles above in the bewitched night sky ceiling. The first years were being led between two very long wooden tables that almost stretched across the entire Hall, she noticed there were two more on either side of them as well, each filled with colour coordinated garmented older students. They were passing between the, what she knew as, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables by the red and blue robes. She gazed up at the top of the Hall, avoiding the stares of all the students they were passing, and saw another just as long table filled with the teachers and faculty of Hogwarts and in the very center was, who she immediately recognised as, Albus Dumbledore. He was exactly as her mother described him, a much older man with long white hair, a matching beard and an expression so calm and unreadable it was almost unsettling.

Kaileena was so focused on the Hall she didn't notice the slight drift she took in her step until her arm brushed up on the back of one of the Gryffindors at the table beside her. She quickly fixes her footing as she continues to walk. She looks back momentarily, hoping they didn't feel her accidental push but looks back to the front of the Hall just as fast seeing that it was one of the Weasley twins, who did in fact seem to have felt it as he was nodding in her direction and snickering with his brother. She just can't catch a break with this family, can she? If he didn't already think she pushed him on purpose he definitely will after his younger brother tells him what Draco said…

Finally they came to a stop at the top of the Hall. Professor McGonagall said nothing as she places a stool down right in front of the group of first years followed by an old ragged patched up wizard's hat. Everyone continues to stay silent until suddenly the hat begins to sing. It took neither Draco nor Kaileena by surprise, of course, as well as many others knew it was coming. The way the Malfoy's parents mentioned it however, did make it seem like it was much worse than it really is. Although Kaileena still had to admit the singing was slightly unpleasant, due to the off key notes, it was still bearable. However, the look on Draco's face said he agreed more with mother and father on his tolerance to the singing.

Finally after its song had ended and bowed to everyone in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall stepps forward again, unrolling the long parchment she earlier used to tap Draco on the shoulder.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat to be sorted." And with that she began to call out names in alphabetical order from the surnames. Hannah Abbott was first, Kaileena instantly recognised the name Abbott from the Sacred Twenty-Eight list; she was placed into Hufflepuff.

As the names went on, Kaileena felt the nervous feeling from earlier building up in the pit of her stomach. The feeling of doubt, of disappointing her parents, she began to imagine the look on their faces if she didn't get Slytherin, the look on Draco's face. The reactions of everyone she's meant so far-

"Malfoy, Draco!" Her eyes widen. Were they already to M?!

The young witch's breath caught in her throat as her brother strutted forward with a look of confidence. Kaileena was grateful his first name started with a letter that came before her own.

"Slytherin!" The hat barely touched his head. As he walks to the table full of green he smirks to his sister with a nod.

"Malfoy, Kaileena!" It was her turn now.

She takes a mental deep breath and walks up to the stool, her mind full of determination now. After all, she was a Malfoy; it is her birth-right to be Slytherin. All is quiet while Professor McGonagall places the old tattered hat on her head once she takes a seat on the stool. After thirty seconds of silence from the hat all confidence she was able to muster only moments ago vanishes from her mind. She looks over at Draco as his eyebrows knit together. The brunette shuts her eyes tightly.

'Please! Slytherin. Slytherin.' She begs in her mind. 'I need to be in Slytherin!'

'Slytherin you say?' Her eyes shoot open. She looks at the watchful faces at each table, none of them seemingly to have heard the voice. Did the hat just speak back to her in her head? The deep voice continues, 'You do possess all the qualities of a Slytherin, however is that where you really belong? You could go so much further in another house.'

Kaileena closes her eyes again. This was it; she was a disappointment to the Malfoy name.

"Slytherin!" She hears the hat shout out loud. She opens her eyes a large smile stretching her cheeks. She jumps off the stool and rushes over to sit next to Draco.

"Finally. Stupid git hat takes its sweet arse time. " Draco scowls.

"Yeah." His sister nervously chuckles beside him. A small smile appears on her face as she looks back to the top of the Hall while the next name is called.

The rest of the names went by quickly and smoothly. She did notice when Harry Potter was called the hat took much longer with him than anyone else, including her own. After her own experience she couldn't help wonder if the Sorting Hat was also having a discussion with the Potter boy as well. What Kaileena didn't know was that Harry Potter's wishes were the complete opposite of her own, which the hat found to be quite humorous. What a very funny batch of students Hogwarts received this year…

"A pathetic house for a pathetic wizard." Draco remarked to his mates when the hat shouted Gryffindor while atop Harry's head. Kaileena sighs, yup he was still angry about earlier. No one was surprised when Ronald Weasley also got Gryffindor just like the rest of his family before him.

After Blaise Zabini, the last student to be sorted, took an empty seat towards the end of the Slytherin table, Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll gave one last 'Welcome New Students' before taking the Sorting Hat and stool away. Next the Headmaster stood up at the lectern and said a few random words. At least that's what Kaileena perceived them as.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Albus Dumbledore finishes, taking his seat again.

"He's as mad as Father said." Draco mumbles. Kaileena couldn't help but agree with her brother on this particular indignity.

Finally the Welcome Feast officially started. Everyone began digging into the food that appeared in front of them. Every student seemingly having an enjoyable time, even the house ghosts that appeared in the middle of it. The Bloody Baron, Slytherin's resident ghost, decided to take a seat right next to Draco. Ultimately, feeling how uncomfortable her brother was, Kaileena ended up trading places with the male twin. The apparition was mainly keeping to himself anyway, only gazing off into one of the distant tables on the other side of the Hall, so the girl didn't mind taking the seat next to him.

Once the feast came to an end and all the food had disappeared, Professor Dumbledore took to the front again. He gave announcements that the forest just on the outskirts of the grounds is forbidden to all first years… and a few older students as well. Kaileena followed his gaze to find he was looking at the Weasley twins that she just couldn't seem to shake. The Headmaster went on to remind students that Quidditch trials would be held in the second week of term. Draco perked up; he was going to attempt it even knowing first years are not usually allowed on the house teams. He thought meeting the captain earlier somehow gave him an in. And finally Dumbledore's voice took on a darker more serious tone when he told ALL students that the right hand side of the third corridor is prohibited to 'everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.' Kaileena knew, from the lack of laughter from the older students, that their Headmaster was being completely serious.

Suddenly Dumbledore smiles widely, as if he didn't just threaten an entire Great Hall full of students, and pulls out his wand. A gold ribbon appears that begins to twist into words. Everyone starts to sing, what Kaileena assumed was the Hogwarts Official School Song, however everyone was singing to a different tune and pace. Kaileena did her best to keep up but finding it impossible with all the different speeds, Draco, not holding back a grimace, didn't even bother an attempt while Crabbe and Goyle beside him were bopping along to their own tune.

The Malfoy twins were grateful when everyone finished the song, well almost everyone. The Weasley Twins being the last as they slowly finished the last few lines to the tune of the Funeral March. Draco rolled his eyes while Kaileena sighed in exasperation. How can just two boys already have such a large presence?

"And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" With that Dumbledore left with the rest of the professors.

An older student, with a green Prefect badge pinned to her robes, escorted all the first years down the hallways of the castle. She introduced herself as Gemma when they finally reached the dungeon, carefully looking around before proceeding.

"Only Slytherins are allowed to know the location of the Slytherin Common Room. Been that way for years. We would like to make sure it continues to stay that way." Was all she said before continuing on. She stops in front of a plain damp stone wall. "Ophidian." Suddenly a stone door appears and slides open. "Well, come along. Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room first years. The password changes every fortnight so be sure to check for the new one posted on the notice board by the fireplace. The girl dormitories are down stairs to the left whilst the boy's will be on the right. You're belongings and trunks are already at your assigned dorm, just look for your name on the plaque by the doors. If you arrived with a pet owl you can find it in the Owlery as they are not permitted in the dorms. So, welcome to Hogwarts first years, try not to lose us house points." And with that she continued down the path she had just pointed out to be the direction of the female dormitories, leaving them in the large open room.

There was a large green sofa and two loungers placed in front of the large white stone fireplace, a coffee table placed in between them. There was also small work tables scattered around the back with green lamps placed on top. Throughout the room green glowing lanterns were hanging from the large muraled walls and a large green and silver serpent rug was spread out in the very center of the room. The entire room had a Gothic ambience which Kaileena found to be quite beautiful yet at the same time dark.

Yawning, most of the first years headed towards their dorms just as the Prefect and other older students did earlier. Some stayed in the Common Room, Draco being one of them. Kaileena said her goodbyes to her brother and his friends before she too headed for her own dorm. Inside she saw two other girls that were already in their pyjamas, no doubt exhausted from the long train ride and pageantries of the Welcoming Feast just as she was. The last two girls that are supposed to also share the room with them must have still been in the Common Room.

Kaileena introduced herself to the other two, who happened to be Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis she learned after they too introduced themselves. Outside of the introduction they spoke very little before all three called it a night.

* * *

****Originally I was just going to breeze right through our MCs 1st and 2nd year because in honesty they are actually rather uneventful years for her (like everyone else's that are not the main JK Rowling trio XD) but then I really thought about it and, of course, I couldn't just blatantly skip them. Even though she is not part of the main trio, she will never be, this is Kaileena Malfoy's story. This is about her growing, forming relationships; so it only makes sense for me to show how exactly some of these relationships start. Yes, even if that means Fred doesn't get to really play a part in her life for a few chapters.****

****So! Back to business! You'll probably notice throughout this story I will be taking different elements from both the books and the movies. Sometimes I liked how the movie changed it a little and sometimes that just works better for what I'm going for, for instance the part where Draco introduces himself to Harry.****


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Chapter 3 everyone! Enjoy!**

**All Harry Potter/Wizarding World rights belong to JK Rowling and WB. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Today was the day. The most anticipated class of the term so far… for Draco and his mates anyway. Kaileena on the other hand wasn't too keen on jumping on a broomstick and flying around, but it was a mandatory class for the first years. It wasn't because she couldn't fly or because she was afraid of heights, in fact she didn't have a fear of heights whatsoever and could actually fly reasonably well, it just wasn't one of the methods of transportation she preferred, it also didn't help she had zero interest in Quidditch.

"Look at these ratty old brooms." Draco remarks, gazing down at the row of twenty old worn-down broomsticks lying out on the smooth lawn of the Training Grounds. "Absolutely ridiculous that I couldn't bring my Comet Two Sixy." Crabbe and Goyle nod beside him.

"Here they come." Pansy Parkinson, another one of Kaileena's dorm mates, points in the direction of red robes just exiting the castle, entering the grounds.

"I can't wait to leave these Gryffindors in the dust."

"The teacher will probably just have us doing simple beginner techniques today, Draco. It's only the first class, after all. Even if we do already know how to fly." Kaileena reminded her over eager twin.

"We'll see." He smirks.

Before anyone could say another word their teacher, who introduces herself as Madam Hooch, arrives. Even though she looked fairly young she had short grey hair and striking bright yellow eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." She spoke with a deep authoritative tone, causing every student to instantly obey, much like McGonagall but not as intimidating. "Stick your right hand over your broom and say, 'Up!'"

"Up!" Everyone shouts. It took Kaileena two more shouts for the broom to fly into her palm. Draco was able to get it on his second attempt. Harry Potter, on the other hand, achieved it on his very first 'Up!' The brunette twin wasn't about to point that out to her blonde counterpart however.

Next Madam Hooch showed every student how to properly mount and grip their brooms. She walked down each row, double checking every student's grip before giving her next instructions.

"Now, when I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet and then touch back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle: three, two—" Before Madam Hooch could finish counting down one of the Gryffindor boys begins to hover into the air. The young Slytherin immediately recognises him as the same boy that had to be taken to the Hospital Wing from their first potions class after spilling an unfinished Cure for Boils potion all over himself. Kaileena especially remembered that class because her finished Cure for Boils potion was the one taken to the Wing with the boy to be used on him correctly. "Mr. Longbottom! The whistle has not been blown yet. Come back down this instant!" She demands, however, he continues to go higher and higher, reaching twenty feet at this point.

"Madam Hooch I don't think Neville is able to control his broom." One of the other Gryffindor students shouts.

Kaileena's eyes never leaving his terrified stark white face as he continues to sore higher.

"He's going to fall!" Tracey Davis shouts behind her.

Madam Hooch quickly tries to run up underneath him but wasn't fast enough as he slips from his broom and comes crashing back onto the lawn with a thud. Kaileena lets out a startled inhale, almost choking on the air, when a loud crack is heard on impact. Without thinking, her body reacts on its own, she runs up beside Madam Hooch, who was kneeling beside the Longbottom boy, many students followed suit.

"Owowowow." He lets slip a few tears as Madam Hooch slightly lifts his arm to examine it.

"Oh, dear. It's a broken wrist. Come on, boy. It's alright." Madam Hooch quickly looks away from him at the swarm of students behind her. "You there." She looks at Kaileena, as she was the one standing closest to the teacher. "Come help me take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing."

Kaileena hears a 'tsk' come from behind her; most likely Draco being offended on his sister's behalf. The young brunette, on the other hand, didn't mind as she nods before kneeling down on the other side of Neville.

"Come on now, up you go." She instructs as her and Kaileena, help Neville to his feet, doing their best to avoid the wrist. "Good boy. Now Miss. Malfoy, I want you to make sure his arm stays elevated at this exact angle. Do not let him move it at all as we walk. Do you understand?" The girl nods firmly, grasping the Gryffindor's arm _exactly_ the same way Madam Hooch had just showed her. "Very good." She then turns to the rest of the class. "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I am gone! You leave those brooms where they are! If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before you could say 'Quidditch.'" She glares at every single one of them before turning back to the two waiting students. "Come on, dear." Again she wraps her arm around Neville, the opposite side Kaileena is on, and begins to guide them to the Hospital Wing. Kaileena looks back at the group very quickly just in time to see a devilish grin form on Draco's face as he examined something in his hand. Her eyebrows knit together in worry but quickly she turns her head forward again. She couldn't worry about her brother right now, she reminds herself, she put her focus back on the task at hand and made sure she kept her grip and Neville's wrist exactly as Madam Hooch instructed all the way to the Hospital Wing.

On the way there they passed a rather flabbergasted out-of-breath Professor McGonagall, she stops abruptly almost not noticing Madam Hooch and the two young students.

"I will be taking Harry Potter out of your class. Come see me when you are available." She was about to take off again until she does a double take noticing Neville. "Oh dear, child, what has happened to you? You should get yourself to the Hospital Wing immediately." And with that she hurries off again. Madame Hooch hums, obviously now slightly worried about the students she left at the Training Grounds. If McGonagall was so distracted that she didn't even notice that they were currently already getting him to the Hospital Wing it must be something really big.

"Oh, what have you gotten yourself into now, Mr. Longbottom?" A grey haired woman with a gentle face strides up once they make it to their destination of the Hospital Wing. She wore the traditional healer's uniform, the red long dress with a white apron over it and a white long peaked cap pinning her hair out of her face, she also had an hourglass brooch pinned to her robes in the upper left corner of her chest.

"Broke his wrist during class I'm afraid, Poppy." Madam Hooch declares. "Thought it best to bring him here, as you know I'm not very strong at healing magic."

"Yes yes, come along." They began following the matron to a row of white sheeted beds, carefully continuing to guide Neville. "Mending bones is an easy task if you know what you're doing. Unfortunately many in-experienced wizards try it and always end up having to regrow all the bones again." She rolls her eyes. Kaileena knits her eyebrows together as Madam Hooch smirks.

Neville was still silently sniffling when they sat him down on one of the beds. Kaileena steps back to stand beside a cross armed Madam Hooch as Madam Pomfrey pulls out her wand.

"This will pinch for a bit." She warns. "Brackium Emendo." She taps her wand to his wrist. He lets out a small hiss but nothing else, seemingly the pain subsiding. "Come on, lift your arm, move your wrist about. Let me check it." Kaileena was so enthralled with what Madam Pomfrey was doing, completely fixated on her every movement, she didn't hear the flying instructor speaking beside her.

"Girl. Girl! Miss. Malfoy!" She finally snaps her eyes away from the matron's examination. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"I'm sorry Madam Hooch."

"I will be heading back now. You are free to go about as you wish as I will be dismissing the class for the remainder of the day when I arrive. It's best if I don't keep Professor McGonagall waiting for too long." Kaileena nods at her words. Actually grateful she doesn't have to do any flying today. "Thank you for your help." She finishes before leaving the Hospital Wing, the young witch watching her retreating form.

Kaileena turns back to Neville and Madam Pomfrey, the older watching her and the younger watching his hand as he rubs his wrist silently.

"So you're Kaileena Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asks before the young girl could also leave.

"Yes."

"Professor Snape told me you were the one who brew that Cure for Boils potion. I don't usually use potions or remedies that come from students, _especially_ a first year, but he assured me it would be fine and I must admit, he was right, your's was quiet excellent." Kaileena beams from the praise. "Fixed Neville here right up." She now turns back to him. "Speaking of which, Mr. Longbottom, you may stay for a few minutes more but soon you will have to leave. Same with you I'm afraid, Miss. Malfoy, some other patients are resting and I can't have too many visitors loitering about."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." They both say simultaneously as she walks away to check on her other patients.

The atmosphere between them becomes a deafening silence again. The Gryffindor avoiding the Slytherin's eyes, getting mentally prepared for whatever sly remark or slander that was about to come next. His gran told him about the Malfoys, how they treat muggle born and half-bloods, how they are related to the Blacks and Lestranges…how they are related to **_her_**. And even though the Longbottom name was part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, the fact that Neville, himself, has already been the victim of Draco's many cruel 'jokes', proved that not even the Longbottom name meant anything to them, if they weren't in Slytherin. Even though she hadn't been with Draco at any of the times he was a bully why should Neville think his sister was any different? Sure, she's helped him but both those times were at the command of the teachers…

"Well," Kaileena breaks the silence. She could tell Neville was feeling awkward in her presence, although she didn't know what was running through his head she could feel his tension; plus with the happy news that the rest of class was cancelled still fresh in her mind she really wanted to take this chance to go and check out the Hogwarts library. "Happy recovery." Was the first thing that popped into her head. Even though she knew Madam Pomfrey had already fully healed his wrist in a matter of minutes she just didn't know what else to say. She wished she was quick witted but her awkwardness won this round. Feeling like a blunderhead, Kaileena forces a pressed lip smile and a quick nod towards Neville before leaving out of the Hospital Wing.

Neville Longbottom watches in confusion and relief as Kaileena Malfoy leaves through the double doors of the Hospital Wing. That was it? Why, she didn't say a single mean thing to him, he even had prepped himself for the verbal beating, but none came. Now he felt a little bad for not thanking her for her help.

* * *

So this was the Hogwarts Library? Kaileena could not believe how giant it was. She did not believe there could be an even greater room than the Great Hall but here she was, standing in it. There were tens of thousands of books all neatly arranged upon thousands of bookshelves. Everything was sorted into marked categories, all authors within those categories arranged in alphabetical order. There were large gold and white chandeliers spaced evenly throughout to give significant amount of light to all corners.

With a library this large maybe they would have the book Kaileena had been missing in her life for the past couple of years. A book she treasured with all her heart but was taken from her and destroyed right in front of her very eyes. She didn't blame her father; after all she knew Muggle literature and objects were not allowed growing up. She saw the guilt in his eyes afterwards, she couldn't hold it against him, and after all he did buy her many books, of his choice, afterwards, which she did appreciate. But none were ever like that one…she knew she should have forgotten it; she knew she was never even allowed to have it to begin with but she found herself so drawn into the words and story it told to her. A story of two star-crossed lovers that were never meant to be together; a story filled with tragedy but just as much love.

Kaileena gazed around the library again, she began getting hopeful. After all they did have Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, she knew that much, so they would have to have muggle books, right? A large sign caught the first year's eye. 'LIBRARY RULES', it read in all caps, the gold letters shining in the light, making sure no one could miss them. 'NO FOOD, NO DRINKS,' Understandable, Kaileena thought, 'NO TALKING, NO LAUGHING, NO WHISPERING,' She could understand how that could be more difficult for some others, but she wasn't worried about herself, 'NO SNEEZING AND NO SCURRYING.' Uh-oh. The young Slytherin felt her nose twitch. It came suddenly and unexpectedly, startling herself more than the rest of the occupants of the room. An abrupt sneeze echoed through the soundless atmosphere of the library. Her eyes widen.

"Can you not read!?" The voice was coming from the head librarian seated at a centrally located high desk, atop the desk sat a plaque that read 'Madam Pince'. "Breaking the rules in my library will NOT be tolerated." Before Kaileena could start profusely apologising laughter could be heard from a study table, filled with four Gryffindors, behind the librarian's desk. Taking the opportunity of Pince being distraced the first year Slytherin quickly scurried behind the closest row of bookcases. "Girl! You did not just-!" Kaileena hits the palm of her hand to her forehead. She unintentionally just broke another rule. The laughter grew louder now.

"What a rebel." Fred Weasley, one of the occupants of the study table, jokes smirking at his twin, George, when they spot a group of first year Hufflepuffs entering the library now. They all stop to read the sign before they, too, all simultaneously sneezed. The ginger boys' fit of laughter erupt again. Their Provocatio Jinx they had put onto the sign had worked perfectly. A jinx they invented themselves to cause the reader to do exactly the opposite of what they just read. Wait 'til they tell Peeves.

"You two! Out!" The twins knew they had given themselves away, they just couldn't hold back their laughter anymore. "Out! Out now! Why can't you be more like your older brothers!? Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor!" Madam Pince scolds angrily at the two, kicking them out, her patience growing thinner by the second having to deal with their constant mischief every year.

Kaileena glances from behind her bookcase hiding spot, watching the twins continue to snigger with each other as they exit the library, Pince hot on their heels. She pulls out her wand after slamming the door behind the two troublemakers and taps the 'RULES' sign, presumably undoing the jinx and turning it back to normal. The Slytherin had a feeling there was never a dull moment with those two around.

Kaileena began her wandering of the isles once Madam Pince returned to her desk. For now she was just going to look around, get her bearings of the large library. After all, she couldn't even remember the name of the author, only the title and, of course, the story itself. She knew she couldn't ask for help, not now at least. She didn't think she would ever gain the courage to approach Madam Pince after what just happened, besides what if another Slytherin heard her asking for a muggle book? No, it was best she kept this search a secret.

"Oi." She jumps from the sudden voice behind her. She felt a hand touch her lower back. "Oh, didn't mean to startle you." Colton Yaxley appeared beside her, his hand still resting on her back.

"Oh, hello." She whispers. Nervous that Madam Pince would hear her breaking her third rule at his point, now doing it at her own will.

"Don't worry about Pince. She's too far away to hear us." He smirks. Kaileena glances around only now noticing that she had made her way all the way to the west corner of the library without realising it. "So how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" The brunette internally groans. Oh Merlin, here it comes…small talk. Why is he trying to spark up a conversation in the library?

"Oh, it's been quite engaging." She easily hides her annoyance with a charming smile, stepping to the side trying to shake off his hand on her back, playing it off as if she was grabbing a book off the shelf.

"So you like creatures then?"

She knits her eyebrows together at his question, following his eyes to her hand. She was clutching a copy of Newt Scamander's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Ah, she remembers this book, it was on optional book on the first year student list.

"Oh... Uh yes, I do." Well, she didn't dislike creatures, in fact she rather enjoyed petting and snuggling her father's two Irish Wolfhounds, Jasper and Jade, and even spending evenings with Mother and Draco feeding the albino Peacocks they kept in their garden out back, Draco more so chasing them. She flips the book open to a random page. "I just love-" Kaileena looks down at the open book, 'Romanian Longhorns' it read above a large illustration of a vibrant green beast with long golden horns. "Dragons?"

"Dragons? Wow, I would have never guessed…" Yeah, neither would have she. "Well, you wont get much help from here. Old Kettleburn is the one who teaches Care for Magical Creatures and he's a right loon." Colton looks back down at the younger student, the fourteen year old had a good foot and a half on her. "You know, you surprise me Malfoy. Don't like Quidditch but just love dragons." She wasn't sure where the comparison between the two came from but okay…

"Yeah." She does her best to fake a giggle. "Well, I better get going before the library closes. Plus it's already dinner time so I'd better go find Draco." She smiles up at him before heading to the front of the library. He makes no attempt to follow her, to her relief, as she actually had no intention of finding Draco. Her plan now is just to grab a quick supper in the Great Hall and then retreat back to her dorm, where hopefully no one else would bother her to the night; and that's precisely what she did.

Since Kaileena got back to the dorms before dinner had officially ended she was happy to see the other four girls were not in yet. It's not that she didn't like them, no they were all rather pleasant towards her so far, it's just she found she wasn't in the mood for gossiping tonight. She set her borrowed book down on the night stand beside her green four post bed and quickly changed out of her school robes, laying them out on the chair by her chest of drawers, which each occupant had. Just as she was getting into bed, her dorm mate's, Millicent Bulstrode, cat jumped up onto the chair she had just set her robes on, a habit the dark grey kitty began only on their third day at school. While the other girls shooed or swatted the cat off Kaileena didn't mind too much, after all it wasn't too hard to clean the fur off in the morning when she needed to wear them again. The young witch tossed to her right in bed, her eyes now resting on the spine of the library book on her bedside table. She silently gazes at it for a few minutes, staying motionless underneath the blanket. Suddenly she sits up with a sigh, grabbing the book and bringing it to her lap flipping it to the chapters about dragons. Well, she has it; she might as well read it.

* * *

**So Kaileena was actually the very first name I had picked out for my main OC in this story. The reason I picked this name was because I wanted something that sounded prestigious like Lucius, a name that he himself would have picked out, a name of course meaning 'Pure', but what was so fascinating about this particular name was it just didn't mean 'pure' it also had a meaning of 'torture', the complete opposite of it's other meaning and I just thought that fit so perfectly with this character. However, I started second guessing myself and wondering 'Oh maybe I should have named her after a star or constellation like Draco and the rest of the Black family', so I had ended up renaming her after a star constellation, the Carina constellation. But then again Narcissa herself isn't even named after a star, so I started thinking about naming her after a flower like Narcissa's name. That luckily didn't last long because I realised really only Lily and Narcissa are named after flowers to show that they will ultimately do anything for their kids and...ya'know, my character is a kid (in the beginning anyway) so it didn't make sense to give her a loving motherly name. Finally, as you can see, I ended up looping all the way back to my original name of Kaileena because, to me, it was the perfect name and I really loved the idea of Lucius naming her and Narcissa naming Draco.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out than usual. I just want to personally thank everyone who has favourited and followed this little mind child of mine and giving it a chance. Italian Mafia, pervychan1, QueenDisney201, Chloriss, Vienna22, danielthornhill, K920313, flaymecloser, Annie-Mae29, RememBearMe, Kurosnik, ddsurvivor, mistycouch20141, Akatsuki Wolf Rider, Dreamy-Girl2016, cheybrowning, Kay722, Superbush, FairyNinja, stars that listen and NamikazeMia thank you all SO much! And thank you serendipitymadness for the review, I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two and a half months had already passed by for the students at Hogwarts. The summer heat had died down and the air was becoming nippy and brisk, it had not yet begun snowing but frost would blanket Hogwarts grounds every morning. Gloves and scarfs were becoming regular attire for students that would be outside for longer than a couple of minutes. Schoolwork wise Kaileena had excellent marks so far in most of her classes, Herbology being the only one she found herself struggling in but thriving in her Potions class. For the most part she believed her school life was going the rather usual route, which she was okay with; no trouble, confrontations or unexpected events. Excluding a Mountain Troll getting into the dungeons on Hallowe'en night, the whole Slytherin house was stuck in the Great Hall for a whole two hours before it was deemed safe to retreat to their common room. The young witch was even enjoying the time her and her dorm mates spent together, just as her mother had said. She wouldn't yet call them friends, as they didn't really spend any time together outside of the dormitory or during the day, but nonetheless Kaileena enjoyed the conversations they would have together before bed.

In her free time Kaileena found herself visiting the library as often as she could, carefully going through each section she believed the book might be in and taking extra precautions of concealing herself when entering the Muggle Studies sections. Each time leaving her disheartened but not empty handed, although Kaileena had yet to find her childhood favourite she would always make it a habit to borrow a fictitious novel or storybook to read in her dormitory or common room throughout the weeks.

The Malfoy twins, although still close, found themselves spending less and less time together. Kaileena had begun sitting next to Blaise Zabini, another first-year Slytherin, in every class only two weeks into the term after Vincent and Gregory annoyingly began competing for the empty seats next to Draco. An irritation she quickly got over after realising Blaise was rather reserved and kept to himself during class, much like Kaileena, more so she would even say. She wouldn't necessarily say he was unfriendly, like some other students have said, but just selective; in fact he didn't seem to mind her company in the least whenever they would have to do group discussions or projects. He had even accompanied her to the library occasionally, of course on those trips she would opt out to doing schoolwork beside him at one of the study tables. She liked him, he never tried to converse, or get caught up in awkward small talk; no they would just sit together studying or doing assignments. It was an unspoken friendship and that was enough.

While Draco was spending most of his time with his mates Kaileena was still always there whenever her twin needed to vent or let out his frustrations. She was happy they still had that bond between them, although she knew he would never show that weakness to any of their other schoolmates nor even Crabbe and Goyle. Nonetheless she would try to calm him down as best she could…or at least distract his mind with what she knew he enjoyed. The female twin had noticed his agitations becoming more frequent as of late, nine times out of ten Harry Potter being the cause. Now Kaileena would admit even she was rather good at simmering down Draco when he became unreasonable however, his last issue, which occurred late October, surprisingly even made her boil. Of course, she tried her bloody hardest not to show it, she didn't want to fuel the already unruly fire raging inside her brother.

_Draco had finally found his sister in the library. He slammed his fist on the table causing her to startle as he slumped in the seat opposite Kaileena, Blaise beside her just looked up from his copy of 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble' unamused. They were studying up on their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, one of the more dull subjects thanks to the constant sputtering and stuttering of their instructor, Professor Quirrell, it was difficult to keep focused in his class to say the least. She knew that face; his jaw was clenched, his body stiff, his eyes focused and judging by his lack of breath and flared nostrils he had been searching for her for quite some time now._

_To avoid any unnecessary prying eyes or a stern scolding and deduction of house points from Madame Pince, Kaileena quickly swept up her books in one hand and grabbed Draco's wrist with the other. She gave a silent goodbye nod to Blaise before exiting the library with Draco. Looks like the study sitting was cut short._

_Draco yanks his wrist from her grip causing her to stop at a deserted corridor right outside the History of Magic classroom, which luckily was not in session at the moment._

_"He got a broomstick! And not just any ratty old broomstick like he deserves! A Nimbus Two Thousand!" He began shouting before she could even speak._

_"Who are you even talking about?" Did she even need to ask? She realised._

_"Harry Potter." They say in unison. Draco's coming out with venom dripping from the name and Kaileena in exasperation. He glares at his brunette counterpart, she just rolls her eyes._

_"How do you even know? What if he was just holding it for an upperclassman?"_

_"How dim are you?!" Now she was the one glaring at him. "Flitwick was standing right there. Lousy professor said McGonagall gave him 'special circumstances'."_

_"What?!" She shouted a little louder than intended. She lowered her voice before continuing. "Professor Flitwick said that? Are you sure? That can't be right. He's a first year." She knew the rules just as much as anyone, first-years weren't allowed broomsticks of their own. That was one rule she would never forget considering the amount she heard about that 'rubbish rule' from Draco. She could understand why he was so cross now, even she thought it wasn't fair._

_"They are only doing this because they think he's special. The Chosen One." The blonde spat mockingly while scowling. "There's nothing special about Potter! He's a disgrace to magic, being friends with that filthy blood-traitor Weasley."_

_"Draco…I know you're still angry about the Welcoming Feast but maybe you should lay off Potter for a bit?" She was hoping that if he focused less on Harry Potter than he wouldn't continue to zone in on the things he was getting and Draco was not. His glare now returns to her._

_"You don't get it! If Potter was allowed a broomstick that means he's gotten on the Quidditch team!" Kaileena's breath hitches at Draco's words. She hadn't thought about Quidditch. Everything he just said did point to that, it would make sense._

_Her brows knit together. That is incredibly unfair, to allow one first year to compete and be on a team knowing how much others wanted that as well but were not allowed? She felt for Draco, she may not care too much about the sport but he did, he loved it and looked forward to it more than anything at school and because of that she was upset for him. She opens her mouth with a frown, about to berate the decisions of the professors but falters. No, she had to calm him down, not fire him up any more than he already was. But what could she even say in this situation, she had no idea._

_"Why would the professors do that? The rule is in place to protect first-years from getting hurt after all. Potter could get seriously injured. And how useful could a first year even be? We haven't even had proper broomstick training-" She was mainly mumbling to herself trying to make sense of everything. A smirk emerges on Draco's face. "No, no Draco." She smacks the palm of her hand to her face. Blast, now he's thinking about Potter mostly likely becoming a bloody mess on the pitch. She would never wish harm upon someone but she did know her brother and that was something he certainly didn't mind doing. She didn't mean for that to be the way Draco got over the broomstick fiasco, she was just muttering to herself, trying to make sense of the decisions of Dumbledore and the professors. She still thought it was a right fool idea of them, she knew how rough Quidditch could be, and that was one of the main reasons why she didn't enjoy it much, to throw a first-year right into it like that without a year of normal flying class. Absurd. The more she thought about it, the more she was glad Draco wasn't on the team; no doubt he would play too aggressively and get hurt. Kaileena looks back up at Draco… That smirk… Oh Merlin._

And there they were, mid-November wrapped in their green and silver Slytherin scarves, gloves and black over robes, all piled into the stands around the Quidditch pitch at noon. The first Slytherin verses Gryffindor match of the season had started only an hour ago. Kaileena was standing in between Draco and Blaise, whom she initially did not peg as the Quidditch type but here he was equally as enthusiastic as her brother, maybe a little less on the yelling and hollers however. She had originally planned to go to a Slytherin against Hufflepuff match to fulfill her accidental promise to the fourth year Colton Yaxley, hearing from the upperclassman that the Slytherin versus Gryffindor ones always ended up being the most aggressive do to the large rivalry between the two houses, however that all changed with the whole Harry Potter broomstick event. Now here she was, in the front row of the Slytherin stands, a place Draco just had to be, so close to the actions that if she reached her arm out she could most likely graze a speeding player flying by.

Only an hour in and Kaileena was already wanting the game to be over. The Slytherin team had begun playing incredibly rough after trailing behind Gryffindor by twenty points and have previously knocked one of the Gryffindor Chasers off of her broom. She luckily seemed to be okay. Kaileena may be rooting for the Slytherin team but she didn't want to see the Gryffindor team hurt either. With each smack from the Beaters the girl's breath hitched, holding her gasps each time those blasted Bludgers zoomed past any of the players on the pitch. She hated those balls with a passion, the mare force of them flying by causing goosebumps to prickle her arms and neck.

Her eyes watched Colton carefully; he hit the Bludgers with more force than all four Beaters out there. His face held pure determination each time he brought his bat in contact with the balls sending them in the direction of one of the Gryffindor Beaters, who she knew to be the Weasley Twins, it was hard not to notice them at this point. It wasn't the aggression that intimated her, after all, all the Beaters showed their aggressive side when playing, it was the look on his face whenever one of the Bludgers made contact on the target that made her uneasy.

With that said she couldn't help but be rather impressed with the Weasley twins, they seemed to be able to predict who was going to be the next Bludger target and be there in time to hit them away from their teammates. They definitely had a good defence strategy happening, occasionally using the Bludgers as shields at the goalposts. She did notice one of the red haired twins played with more offence than the other however still much less than Colton.

"Look at Potter, too scared to do anything." Everyone around Draco looks up in the direction the Gryffindor Seeker was, he has been staying rather high away from most of the other players whereas Terence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, was in the heart of the field flying circles around the lower part of the pitch.

Suddenly loud booing is heard from the Gryffindor stands. The chestnut haired Malfoy looks over just in time to see their Keeper falling to the ground beneath the goals. She follows the posts up with furrowed eyebrows just in time to see Marcus Flint toss a Beater's Bat back to Slytherin's second Beater, Lucian Bole, with a grotesque smirk. Kaileena knew that older boy rubbed her the wrong way ever since their first meeting in the train car. She looks back down at the unconscious Gryffindor with concern; certainly the school has a procedure when they are unconscious in the pitch like that, right?

"What's this? Potter seems to have lost control of his broom!" Everyone looks in the direction of Harry Potter at the announcer's words. His broom was bucking back-and-forth, tossing the boy side to side his head flinging in every direction; with every jerk of the broomstick Harry's tight grip would loosen. Draco cackles along with Goyle and Crabbe beside Kaileena. The Weasley Beaters fly up towards Potter, attempting to get him on one of their broomsticks, the young Slytherin secretly rooting for them, but each time one of them would reach their arm out for Harry his broom would jolt up with even more force. Draco and a few other Slytherins begin cheering again, Marcus Flint was scoring goals while everyone was distracted with the Gryffindor Seeker. Eventually the Weasleys opt out to flying circles below Potter, intent on catching him if he falls.

"You're on fire!" Now Kaileena was hearing shouts from the teachers' box. She quickly looks over and sees Professor Snape's robes glowing blue and red at the bottom, all the teachers around him pushed to the ground as he hastily pats it out. She stares momentarily with wonder and confusion while everyone else brings their attention back to the game.

Harry Potter was back on his now calm broomstick speeding off towards the Golden Snitch. He passes Fred and George Weasley chasing a Bludger. Fred points in Yaxley's direction with a smirk, George nods and bats the Bludger towards the opposing team's Beater, hoping for a stealth hit as he wasn't paying attention. However, it misses and flies right past him heading for the stands behind. No one else paying attention to it as they all were watching Potter trail the Golden Snitch.

"Bloody hell, George! Still peeved about getting pushed at the Welcoming Feast?" Fred jokes with a laugh, which George returns with a smirk and shrug of his own, before flying off towards the Bludger, almost knocking Colton off his broom as he zooms by him. Yaxley seeing what was about to unfold also shoots off after the Bludger. Madam Hooch grabs her whistle ready to penalise the Gryffindor Beaters for *Bumphing. Fred speeds up, if he could stop the Bludger before it makes contact he could save it and prevent the Slytherin team from having a freeshot.

Fred advances on the Bludger, Yaxley close behind, why the Slytherin wanted to stop the Bludger was beyond him considering the Slytherin team has been known to pull any dirty trick to get free points. The ginger groans, the Malfoy didn't even notice the ball coming straight for her as she stared off into the teachers' box, not paying attention to anything happening on the field. Why are Slytherins so bloody oblivious? Can't even pay attention to their surroundings, especially a Malfoy, blimey one sided. Fred lets up a bit, well, he certainly wouldn't mind seeing a Slytherin get what they deserve… after all the anger and empty threats of getting the twins back are what Fred usually lives for. Sure, Woods would be cross but the thirteen year old was beginning to believe this was worth it. He liked to believe George would agree as well. As Yaxley passes him Fred tightens his grip on his broomstick, the quick wind causing him to sway side to side.

Suddenly the brunette Malfoy looks back over at the calls of the dark haired boy standing beside her and the girls behind them. The light catches the jade in her eyes and then he sees it… pure, unadulterated fear. It wasn't present on her stone poker face but it was there in her eyes. The ginger teen felt something build up inside him, he didn't know what it was but it made him feel uneasy. He zooms off towards the Bludger again; his mind yet again back to the original objective to stop it but it was too late. It was too close to its target now and he was too far, he thought he wanted this but… those eyes; bloody hell those eyes.

Mere centimeters from her head simultaneously Draco and Blaise yank each of her arms trying to pull her towards them causing her to go nowhere in a last minute dodge while the Bludger is suddenly struck away back into the pitch. Colton had made it just in the nick of time. Fred stops abruptly, why was he racing back towards them after making the decision to let it happen? He's never reassessed his mischief like that before, not even when his dad made sure him and George couldn't sit straight after catching them trying to trick Ron into making an Unbreakable Vow. He couldn't believe the look of aghast from a little first year Slytherin prat could make him second-guess himself like that. At least he received the desired reaction from them, all the faces around the chestnut haired girl held anger; most of them shouting, her brother yelling something about their father hearing about this. Fred smirks to himself, but just as quickly as it appeared it fades. Her face showed no signs of annoyance or anger like everyone else's. In fact, she wasn't even looking at him at all; her gaze, that once held terror, now was focused at the bottom of the goalposts where an unconscious Woods was being lifted up by Pomfrey's enchanted stretchers. He blinks, confusion outweighing his satisfaction now.

"Well, botched that one." George flies up behind him. "Luckily Potter caught the Snitch right after I sent it so Slytherins didn't get their freeshot." George chuckles. "Not that it would have mattered." The game was over? Fred was so focused on the Bludger and the peculiar female Malfoy he hadn't even noticed. "C'mon, let's go celebrate with the team then we'll visit Woods and Johnson." Fred gives one last glance at the Slytherin girl before flying off with his twin to go cheer with the rest of his team. No, none of this turned out how he had planned at the end, she didn't even get angry. He smirks to himself. He wasn't worried, he would plan a proper prank to wind her up. After all, it's not a successful year at Hogwarts if the Weasley twins haven't been chewed out or threatened by all of Slytherin House; a personal achievement they enjoyed and looked forward to fulfilling.

* * *

Kaileena's heart was still racing, even after making it back to the hallways of Hogwarts. Everything had happened so fast, she wasn't even sure if her mind had processed it all correctly. Did she almost just get hit in the face with a speeding Bludger? According to Draco and all the Slytherins she was just walking with she had and if it weren't for Colton Yaxley she would have been a goner. Obviously they must have been over exaggerating, she thought, nonetheless she would have to thank him properly when she got the chance. One thing was for certain to the girl, she most definitely would not be attending anymore Quidditch matches this year.

She had ducked out from the group as they all made their way back to their common room, getting bored of the constant berating and general slander of the Gryffindor team and the outcome of the game, and really just feeling the need to be by herself. In fact they all seemed angrier about the Bludger and the Weasley Beaters than she was, all she saw was a ball coming right at her, a glimpse of a ginger twin behind it and then a split second later the Bludger was gone. She didn't even have enough time to react and at first she had thought the older Weasley was the one that had hit it away, but that wouldn't have made sense considering she was almost positive she was on their auto-hate list; but all she knew in that second was that she felt fear; but that fear is what made her remember all the players that did get hit. Were they afraid too? Probably not, what kind of Quidditch player would hate Bludgers like she did and still go out there and be able to play a game? Not a rational one.

She remembers the image of the Gryffindor Keeper falling from the sky and hitting the sand below the goalposts and the unmanned stretcher looping him up and floating off out of the Quidditch pitch. He was probably in the Hospital Wing by now; she didn't see Madam Pomfrey sitting with any of the other faculty, maybe she doesn't attend Quidditch matches? Of course, with how many ill and injured students go through the Hospital Wing how could the matron make time? She looks up and stares at the double doors of the Hospital Wing before her, as if by instinct she found that her body had taken her to the very place she had been thinking about.

She peaks through the open crack between the doors. The young Slytherin hadn't planned on going there but now that she was there should she go in? She wondered. No, that would look strange. After all, she didn't have any friends that were presently in the infirmary. She saw a first-year Hufflepuff, two upperclassman Ravenclaws, their year she did not know however they seemed tall, and two Gryffindor Quidditch players, she hadn't noticed the Chaser get injured but then again a majority of her attention towards the end of the match was focused on other things to say the least, but no Slytherins. Yes, it was probably best to leave considering she doesn't even know the names of those players. She turns to walk away.

"Child, what are you doing loitering about out here?" Kaileena jumps at the sudden appearance of Madam Pomfrey at the door. "No Slytherins were injured in the Quidditch match."

"Oh!" Kaileena jumps from the matron's sudden appearance. "No, I mean, yes I know. I just-"

"If you are here to mock the ones that were injured then I'm going to have to tell you to leave this minute."

"No! No, that's not why I came at all." Kaileena didn't actually know why she came here. She just felt... like she needed to make sure."I just-I saw him… Well, I just came…" She began to fiddle with her hands nervously. " …to see my Hufflepuff mate." She mentally curses herself. It was the dragons all over again. How does she get herself into these situations? She didn't even know the name of the Hufflepuff. She does remember her face from the Sorting Ceremony but the name…

"Very well." Madame Pomfrey said with a cautious look, clearly not believing the Slytherin. "Come along Miss. Malfoy." She ushers the young girl in guiding her in the direction of the only student clad in yellow that was present. Luckily she was in the bed furthest in the back left side, maybe Kaileena could think of an excuse to leave before they make it there.

As they passed the beds of the two older Gryffindors Kaileena glances over. They were talking with themselves paying Madame Pomfrey and the younger student no mind. The Keeper had a white bandage wrapped around his temple while the only visible wound on the Chaser was a small cut on her lip. But other than that they seemed in good health. Will their teammates visit them? Perhaps they have already? Behind her the head nurse watches the first-year carefully. Once they make it past the beds of the Gryffindors, halfway to the unknown Hufflepuff, Madame Pomfrey stops the brunette from walking any further.

"You're not here to see Miss. Abbott, are you?" Abbott! Ah, that was it. That's right! She was the first one to be sorted into a house, that's why she seemed familiar. Abbott was also a pure-blood surname so if word got out that Kaileena visited a Hufflepuff then maybe she wouldn't get too much drag over it… at least she knew she would get less hell over a visit with a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor.

"No... I'm not." The young girl looks down like a Crup that was just caught chewing its master's shoe. "I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey."

The older witch is silent momentarily. Pomfrey looks over at the two Gryffindors before looking back down at Kaileena."Never apologise for worrying about the well-being of another, Miss. Malfoy."

Kaileena looks up in surprise. She glances at the Keeper quickly before looking back at Pomfrey. "I don't- H-How did- What do you mean?" She finally stutters out.

Madame Pomfrey just smiles warmly. "With some of the things you children come up with, always worried you're going to get reprimanded... At this point I can see through any lie, I just feign ignorance more times than not." She jokes, Kaileena smiles back at her. Without warning the doors to the Hospital Wing bang open, drawing the attention of all residents of the large room, even the paintings on the walls. A small group of red garmented teens rush in and surround their two injured teammates. The matron sighs in annoyance. The brunette can feel all the eyes boring into her back. "However, I know how important appearances are for you Slytherins, especially one of your status, Miss. Malfoy, so-" She walks away to one of the many cabinets lining the walls and pulls out a clear phial, within it a thick orange goo substance. "-Here is that Burn-Healing Paste Professor Snape has asked for." She had spoken the last statement louder so the team only a few beds away could hear. The Malfoy looks down at the object in the older witch's hand with a raised eyebrow. "I suggest you bring it to him as he requested."

"Oh!" Her eyes widen in realisation at what Pomfrey was doing for her, feeling most of the stares that were previously burning a hole through her back look away, seemingly losing interest in the first-year after hearing why she was there. "Yes, that's right, thank you." As she reaches her hand out to grab the phial Madame Pomfrey rests her free hand on top of Kaileena's.

"Don't ever feel the need to lie when you feel concerned about others, child." She speaks softly for only the girl in front of her to hear. "And don't be afraid to ever help ones in need." She ends the conversation with a wink. "Now off you go."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." Kaileena nods with a warm smile before turning and rushing out of the Hospital Wing, now heading towards the Potions classroom. Unbeknownst of the hazel eyes watching her the entire time.

Once Kaileena makes it to the dungeon door of the Potions room, she momentarily looks down at the container in her hand before knocking. She hears some shuffling than a shatter is heard, something falling to the ground. She quickly opens the door before the one inside could call out. Once in she spots purple liquid spilled all over the grey stone ground before looking up.

"Who is it!? What do you want!?" He hastily attempts to cover his wounded leg before the intruder could see.

"Professor are you alright?" She did in fact see it and it was most definitely not just a burn. Kaileena did recall Professor Snape occasionally limping during class, long before the fire incident earlier this afternoon. If he had been pre-hurt and then got a burn on top of that same spot Kaileena couldn't imagine the pain he must be in, although he didn't show any sign.

"What is it you want, Malfoy?" He stands up straight, staring daggers at the young student.

Kaileena does her best to tear her eyes away from his now covered leg to look up at his face. "Madame Pomfrey asked me to bring this to you." She holds out the Burn-Healing paste.

"That wrenched woman. I told her I would come retrieve it myself." He snatches it from her hands.

Kaileena slightly withdraws at his tone. This was her fault, she hoped she didn't get the older witch in trouble. After all she was helping the young Slytherin out of an awkward situation. A gesture Kaileena greatly appreciated. "I'm sorry, Professor. Please don't be angry at Madame Pomfrey. I was there and... I offered to deliver it to make it easier for everyone."

"Well, you have delivered it. Now get out."

She gives a small somber nod before turning back towards the exit. The young girl then stops at the door, remembering what the matron had just told her earlier. 'Don't be afraid to ever help ones in need.' The Malfoy takes a deep breath before turning back around. "Professor are you alright?" She asks again, her voice, to her relief, coming out calmer than she originally thought it would have.

He slowly turns his head back to her, his face serious with a slight scowl. "I thought I told you to leave now, Malfoy." His words were low, a warning tone.

"Professor Snape, I saw how bad your leg is hurt and I think you should get aid." The first year Slytherin swallows. She couldn't believe she had just argued back to Snape. She knew he was usually more lenient with Slytherin students, being the Head of the House, but even still, the intimidations factor was ever present.

"I don't see how that is any concern of yours." His voice was like a growl.

"Professor," She steps foward with newfound confidence she didn't know existed inside of her. "You obviously seem to be having trouble dressing your wounds and I know you have your reasons for not going to see Madame Pomfrey." She continues speaking fasts, preventing Professor Snape from cutting her off. Instead he deepens his glare. "But I don't care what those reasons are so you don't have to tell me anything I just want to help besides…" She looks up at him with an unreadable face. "If I were to leave right now after seeing that you were hurt it would be wrong of me not to tell Madame Pomfrey or Professor Dumbledore of your state."

Snape's eyes widen for a split second before going back to his usual scowl. Did this impertinent little first year just threaten him? To say he was surprised would be an understatement, yet at the same time he was impressed. It would appear she was more Slytherin than he originally believed. Fine, he would amuse her.

"Very well, Miss. Malfoy. I'll allow you to aid me this one time." She smiles triumphantly. "Go retrieve another bottle of Wound-Cleansing Potion from the back room." The black haired professor demands as he pulls out his wand, using the Scouring Charm to clean the floor of the glass and old Wound-Cleansing potion he had dropped due to the discourteous interruption earlier. He'll have to now brew more of it on top of the Burn-Healing Paste for his personal stock later.

For the next hour Kaileena did exactly as Professor Snape instructed, the smallest slipup resulting in barking from the older wizard. When applying the purple potion the brunette faltered slightly not expecting a trail of smoke to rise from Snape's bloody leg. He showed no visible sign of discomfort but she knew it must have stung badly. Bandages and gauze were prepped by Kaileena at the command of the professor as the potion worked its magic on his leg. Once it had finally dried the orange goo was applied to the burned area. Only after wrapping and securing the bandages did Kaileena leave the Potions classroom, the adrenaline still ever present within her. Although just a small gesture it was one of the most thrilling thing she had ever done, the threat and all. She wanted to run straight to Madame Pomfrey and tell her what she had just achieved but she would keep her promise to 'not breathe a word of this' to the matron, he didn't say anything about mentioning it to her classmates but she had an inkling he would rather not have the entire first year Slytherins gossiping about the situation on how he even received the wound to begin with, no doubt they would come up with some pretty interesting and far-fetched things; no, this would have to be an experience she kept to herself.

As she walks back to the Slytherin common room she couldn't help but look back at her long exhausting, yet exhilarating day. What a day it was to say the least, and to think it all started with a Quidditch match she didn't even want to attend to begin with.

* * *

**I just want to say sorry again for the delay getting this chapter out. September and October are my busiest months because everyone wants a costume made and ever since I moved states and had to leave my seamstress job at my old theatre I've solely been just doing small sewing jobs and clothes for my family. So my usual time I take to write I've been using it to sew (it also didn't help I rewrote the Quidditch scene like 4 times before I was satisfied with it...) and it's safe to say until the end of October the next chapter will also be delayed; but we'll be seeing the end of year 1 next chapter so there is that to look forward too! =D**

**Once again, thank you everyone for reading, liking, following and reviewing!  
**

***Bumphing: A Quidditch foul where a Beater hits a Bludger towards spectators.**


End file.
